


The Season 2 Fact Sheet

by Grimview, Hagar



Series: The Killjoys Fact Book [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 02, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimview/pseuds/Grimview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: A reference guide of S2 canon of what happened when, where and to whom.





	1. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter updates and replaces [Season 1/Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857245/chapters/11130770).

###### PRE-CANON

 **~400yr before T0:** presumed Hullen invasion of an unknown planet in the J.

_In episode s02e06 I Love Lucy, collector Sam Romwell reveals that he is a 437yr old survivor of a planet occupied by plasma-using invaders. Badly injured as a result of his torture by these invaders, he then sought nanite treatment which unintentionally made him immortal._

 

 **> 7 generations before present day:** Settlement of the Qresh.

 

 **~200yr before T0:** Loss of Qreshi landmass, accompanied by terraforming and resettlement of Qreshi moons; Khlyen accidentally awakes the Hullen plague on Arkyn; his daughter Aneela takes over as leader, strikes accords with Qreshi leadership, captures and experiments on 11 of 12 monks tasked with stopping her (10 killed; 1 survives, remains captive).

  * _In episode s01e03 The Harvest, Leithian farm-owner Martel is (by his testimony) the son of a Qreshi youngest who came of age just as the family’s land submerged. Thus, the submersion of Qreshi landmass continued at least until ~50yr before T0._
  * _In episodes s02e02 and s02e03, Wild Wild Westerly and Shaft, Alvis reveals that ~200yr before T0, “12 monks went to Arkyn to fight the Devil”._
  * _In s02e03 Shaft, the body of the 12th monk is found in a mine on Westerly that’s the habitat of a Hullen-carrying symbiont species. This monk is identified by a note he’d left written on his own skin._
  * _In s02e08 Full Metal Monk, Alvis reveals to Dutch and D’avin that in Scarback lore the name “Aneela” is connected with the Devil. Later, the three of them locate Aneela’s abandoned lab on Arkyn as well as the surviving 11th monk, from whom they extract information._
  * _In s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People, Khlyen relays the story of his accidental awakening and transmission of the Hullen plague, and reveals Aneela to be his daughter._



 

 **140-210yr before T0:** The Seventh Generation Accords

_A standard generation of 25yr yields 175 yr. An 5yr error margin is taken into account._

 

 **> 7 generations to ~30yr before T0:** Founding of the RAC

_There wouldn’t have been sufficient need/reason for the RAC before Qresh settled its moons and became the Quad. In e01s06 One Blood, Company Security Chief on Westerly Hills Oonan tells senior RAC agent Turin that he “misses the days when [the RAC] was happy just being [the Company’s] errand boys.” Thus, the latest the RAC might’ve been founded is in the early days of Hills’ career, some 20-40yr before T0. This is corroborated by Bellus Haardy’s statement in s02e01 Dutch and the Real Girl, that she (Bellus) has been a RAC broker for 25yr._

 

 **20-30yr before T0:** demolition of Sugar Point events

_As estimated from the apparent ages of Simon and R’yo in episode s01e02 The Sugar Point Run._

 

 **20-30yr before T0:** military black ships moored in the Quad’s asteroid field

_As estimated from Hogan’s apparent age in episode s01e05 A Glitch in the System._

 

 **15-19yr before T0:** Dutch (then Yalena Yardeen) is sent by her family to a harem at a nearby planet. There she, through serendipity, comes into the tutelage of Khlyen.

_Assuming Dutch was 17-21 at the time of her marriage. Dutch relays her side of the story in s02e06 I Love Lucy; Khlyen relays his in s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People._

 

 **~9yr before T0:** D’avin enlists and, within a year, withdraws from contact with his family

_Throughout season 01, D’avin alternately says he’d served for 8 to 9 years; he also says he’s been on the slaver-ship Arcturus for 6 months. Johnny and he both say that they’ve been out of contact for 8yr._

 

 **6yr before T0:** Dutch (then Yalena) marries, is widowed by Khlyen on her marriage day, meets Johnny as he attempts to steal Lucy

_Dutch says she is widowed in s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. In s01e10 Escape Velocity, Khlyen says that he “tried to” kill her husband. Johnny says that Dutch was in a blood-soaked wedding dress and other details regarding their first meeting in s01e09 Enemy Khlyen._

 

 **3yr before T0:** D’avin’s and Johnny’s mother dies

_As told by Johnny in s01e01 Bangarang. He says that “she had Quincy pretty bad for the last few years [of her life]”._

 

 **1-2yr before T0:** D’avin undergoes a Chrysalis activation, leaves the service in the aftermath

_It is repeatedly stated that had been his “last mission”. It is unknown how much time passed between that mission and his discharge (or indeed whether that was a medical discharge or an end-of-contract), or between his discharge and his boarding the slaver-ship Arctorus. However, from other figures it may be inferred that both these periods together total approximately a year._

 

 **6mo-1yr before T0:** D’avin tracks Dr. Jaegar at their home world, after which she leaves for the Quad

_This is stated by Jaeger in s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang._

 

 **6mo before T0:** D’avin boards the Arctorus fight ship as an indentured fighter

_Notably, the Level 5 warrant for D’avin was issued as soon as the Arctorus entered Quad jurisdiction and regardless of its intent (or lack thereof) to let D’avin go. Thus, it stands to reason that wherever D’avin had boarded the Arctorus, it’s taken it 6mo to reach the Quad - giving us an estimate of the size of the J Cluster, and the relative difficulty of interstellar travel in this setting._

###### SEASON 01

 **T0 to +3da:** Episode s01e01 Bangarang

_When Dutch finds out about the warrant from Bellus, it has approximately 36 hours on it, indicating the episode occurs over some 2-3 days.  
_

 

 **Day 10 after T0:** s01e02 Sugar Point

 _Dutch says D’avin has been staying on their ship for a week; the warrant is concluded within the day_.

 

 **Days 12-15 after T0:** s01e03 The Harvest

_Dutch’s target is still alive and conscious, though she hasn’t given him water in “a few days”; given the heat on Westerly, the lowest estimate of 2da seems the most reasonable. The warrant takes place over two days, with Johnny having the surgery the morning after._

 

 **T1:** Episode s01e05 Glitch In The System

_The timing of s01e04 Vessel relative to s01e03 The Harvest, or s01e05 relative to s01e04, is unknown. However, it may be inferred that s01e04 was within days of s01e03 (as D’avin was highly inexperienced and the Level 4 which opened the episode seemed to be his first in many ways), and that s01e05 was anything from a few days to a few weeks after that. s01e05 unfolds over the span of a single day, with the possible exception of the last two scenes (D’avin and Pawter, Dutch and Khlyen)._

 

 **Days 2-3 after T1:** s01e06 One Blood

_s01e06 opens the same day/night on which Khlyen threatened Johnny and D’avin in order to gain Dutch’s cooperation - that is, at the end of s01e05. Upon her return to Lucy, D’avin says he worked with Pawter “all day”, indicating that to be the approximate time passed since the events on the Aegis. The Black Warrant seems to be issued night of the same day, and is concluded the day after._

 

 **Days 4-5 after T1:** s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

_In this episode, Pawter says that her arrest by Hills (which happened in s01e06) was “last night”. The break into the mental hospital occurs night of the same day, with events relating to Jaeger occurring the day after._

 

 **Day 15 after T1:** s01e08 Come the Rain

_Stated to be 10da after the events of the previous episode._

 

 **T2:** s01e09 Enemy Khlyen, s01e10 Escape Velocity

_In s01e09 Dutch brings D’avin his clothes from Lucy, suggesting it’s been a few days to a week since his leaving at the end of the previous episode. s01e10 begins mere hours after s01e09._

###### BETWEEN SEASONS

 **~3da after T2:** Tania and her team accept a Level 2 warrant to retrieve a monk, become MIA

_In s02e03, Turin states Tania’s team to have gone missing a week prior. At that time Khlyen was still able to prevent an official rescue mission, suggesting this had happened before the destruction of the Red 17 base on Arkyn; which ,in turn, occurred between s02e01 and s02e02, that is, more than 5da before s02e03.  
_

 

###### SEASON 02

 **Day 5 after T2:** s02e01 Dutch and the Real Girl

_This episode is stated to occur 5da after the season 01 finale.  
_

 

 **Days 10-11 after T2:** s02e02 Wild Wild Westerly, s02e03 Shaft

_In s02e02, Pawter states it’s been 10da since the bombing of Old Town. Events of this episode are concluded within a day, with s02e03 beginning where s02e02 had left off and continuing “overnight” (Qreshi shadowing of the “northern end of the Badlands”) to the next day, with the last scene of the episode (Dutch in Turin’s tent) also taking place at nighttime._

_Notably, the team are shocked and surprised to discover Turin walking about some 10da after his injury (s02e10 Escape Velocity). Previously, Johnny had been allowed up and about 10da after receiving a similar injury (s01e07, s01e08). This suggests the team had no rational reason to suspect Turin’s recovery and were, rather, being hypervigilant.  
_

 

 **T3:** s02e04 Schooled

_This episode opens in daytime, near enough on the heels of the previous episode as Johnny has not yet returned from retrieving Pawter. The following indicate it's been more than a day passed since the previous episode:_

  * _Dutch had had the time to drop Alvis off on Leith without D’avin (yet) knowing_
  * _Turin had had time to ferret information_
  * _Johnny’s message as relayed by Pree_



_At the end of s02e01, Fancy Lee is shown taking the place of one of the Black Root guards on the ship transporting Khlyen. Only in s02e04 does he eliminate the guards and wakes Khlyen. Either he waited a month to do this, or the show opted to present this scene out of strict chronology (i.e. this scene “really" occurs before s02e04, but is only shown to us at this time)._

 

 **T3':** s02e05 Meet the Parents

_There is no indication of when this episode occurs relative to either the previous or the next ones._

 

 **T3’':** s02e06 I Love Lucy

_Events of this episode stretch over two nights and the day bracketed within them. When the episode begins, it is night in Old Town; the team experiments with Mossi’s plasma the day after; when Pree tells Dutch of Romwell, it’s night again; then when D’avin wakes Sabine up to peaches, it’s morning. Presumably, the team’s interaction with Romwell occurred overnight._

 

 **Day 2 after T3'':** s02e07 Heart-Shaped Box

_This episode continues directly off the previous one. There is no indication of Sabine maintaining her full human consciousness overnight._

 

 **Days 3-7 after T3'':** s02e08 Full Metal Monk, s02e09 Johnny Be Good, s02e10 How to Kill Friends and Influence People

_These three episodes occur over a total of 5 days, with s02e08 concluded within a day and s02e09 and s02e10 each adding two more days._

  * _The quality of light first when D’avin and Turin ambush a Six in s02e08, then when Johnny and Pawter are seen in Old Town, indicates it was early morning in the first scene and several hours later in the second._
  * _s02e09 begins night of the previous episode, continues through the next day, and ends on the day after that. When Johnny and Pawter wake up on Lucy in s02e09, Dutch refers to their misadventure in Old Town as having been “last night”, a phrase also used by Dutch’s captor at the Royale in reference to the team’s raid of Spring Hill. Pawter is killed at an unknown time during the same day.  
_
  * _s02e10 adds two to this count: in a conversation with Dutch near the  end of the episode, Johnny refers to the period of time from Pawter’s death in s02e09 to Khlyen’s death in s02e10 as “24 hours”. The closing scenes in Old Town occur in early morning (the team at the Royale), some time later (Johnny and Delle Kendry) then after dark (Fancy's return).  
_



###### TOTAL TIMES

**Known Periods:**

  * T0 through s01e03 The Harvest: 15 days
  * T1 through s01e08 Come the Rain: 15 days
  * T2 through s02e03 Shaft: 11 days
  * T3'' through s02e10: 7 days



**Estimated Periods (indication):**

  1. s01e03 to T1: likely under a month (D'avin-Pawter sessions)
  2. s01e08 to T2: within a week (Dutch brings D'avin's clothes)
  3. s02e03 Shaft to T3: 3-6 weeks (Olan states 1 month from Khlyen's message, sent a week before s02e03, to the team's arrival)
  4. T3 to T3': within a month (Pawter's home-visit warrant)
  5. T3' to T3'': within a week (Johnny and the holophone)



Known periods total 6.5 weeks. Estimated periods nrs. 2, 3 and 5 total 4-7 weeks, with the lower end more probable given Johnny's urgency at the end of s02e03. This yields a sum of 11-15 weeks for the period between s01e01 and s02e10, that is, season 1 and season 2 together.


	2. Additional Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter adds to and does not replace [Season 01/Additional Information](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857245/chapters/11130797).

_The Factory._ Where illegal modding happens in the J. Alice states that's where the Connavers had her modded. It is unknown whether Sam Romwell received his nanites there.

 _Crow Nebula._ Where Archive is. According to Khlyen, there are no J colonies nearby. Within a day's travel from the Quad, as Lucy flies.

 _Telen._ Origin world of the Jaqobis brothers. “Ring-world of the ass-end of the J” according to D’avin, who previous used a similar phrase when describing Korel (Season 1/Space Geography/The J), thus suggesting the two planets are relatively near each other (and far from anywhere else of interest). Possesses yellow-orange rings. Khlyen and Fancy Lee made the trip there in about a month, though it's possible their route (originally plotted by the Black Root and intended to take Khlyen "home") was indirect.

 _Marris._ First name of D’avin and Johnny’s father. Sheriff of his jurisdiction (possibly retired, given his age).

 _The Company, insignia and ranks._ In season 1, the Company's logo/insignia as it appeared everywhere was identical. In season 2, Jelco and a minority of his guards are seen sporting a variant. Officer rank appears to be indicated by lapel pins: Oonan Hills sports two, and Jelco - three.

 

 

**Figure 1.** Left: regular-variant Company logo/insignia. Right: Jelco-variant. Top: screen captures. Bottom: reconstructions.

_Black Root._ An elite group within the Arkyn-originated Hullen, acting as enforcers and special forces to other "Sixes". The guards who arrested Khlyen and supervised his transport are Black Root, as was the agent assigned to D'avin ("Sabine"). In uniform, they are more likely to sport the triangle-and-circles insignia (originally sported by the Arkyn settlers), though that's inconsistent.

 

 

**Figure 2.** Top, left and middle: triangle-and-circles tattoo as seen on Dutch's Khlyen-assigned target in s01e01 and s01e02. Top, right: Khlyen wearing the insignia in a plasma memory witnessed by D'avin. Middle, left: rug bearing the insignia in the Red 17 facility. Middle, middle: the insignia on the sleeve on the red jacket worn by D'avin through his escape from Red 17. Middle, right: the insignia on the sleeve of a Black Root guard escorting Khlyen "home". Bottom, left: a deep-space view of the Quad, showing similarity to the triangle-and-circles logo. Bottom, right: reconstruction.

_Nova Cadets_ Like the Scouts, except affiliated with the military. Consistent across the J, as evidenced by D'avin identifying Jake's pin in s02e04. Notably, said pin bears similarity to the insignia associated with the Imperial Marines of Unites Republic (Season 01/Additional Information).

  
**Figure 3.** Left: insignia associated with the Imperial Marines of United Republic. Right: a Nova Cadets pin.


End file.
